


Tinkerbell

by PurpleHat



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: Hayes tries to enjoy her first victory but something is bothering her.  As she contemplates this she's interrupted by Tess.  And with that, she realizes what she did wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after watching the first episode of Conviction. Was in the mood for fluff and wanted to see where this would go.

Hayes sighed as she overlooked the view from her office. Not only had she won, she won in her own way. She wasn’t someone’s puppet nor was she without vision or purpose. She was in charge despite her “incident” with the law. This wasn’t what she ideally wanted, but she embraced it and she felt empowered with her new role in the Conviction Integrity Unit.

She took a small sip of her drink and with another sigh set it down on her desk. She was troubled even though she knew she shouldn’t be. She had asserted her authority not only with her team, but with Wallace as well. She’d enjoyed the look on his face as she make her challenge towards him. His face didn’t betray much, but she knew she had gotten to him. Despite all this, there was something troubling her. She couldn’t quite understand what it was, and as she kept replaying the prior day’s events in her head she heard something behind her and instantly turned around.

“ow!!”

It was Tess. There was a smattering of files on the floor and the poor girl was holding her knee.

“Tess. Are you okay?”

Tess looked up at Hayes and a slight red came over her face before bending down awkwardly and attempting to pick up the files.

“Yes, I’m sorry! I….I’ll pick this up right away.”

Hayes furrowed her brow as she realized what had been upsetting her. Tess was a very kind and gentle person and Hayes had been cold to her. Tess had been extremely forthright about how she admired and worshipped her, and yet Hayes partially dismissed her from the very beginning. She sighed once more and walked around the deck and bent down to make eye contact with Tess.

“Come on Tinkerbell, step into my office.”

She offered her hand to Tess, who after a moment took it and allowed herself to be led to one of the chairs in Hayes’ office. Hayes sat opposite her and began to feel Tess’s knee, giving the knee a small massage after determining nothing was seriously hurt.

“I’ve hurt my knees more than I’d like to admit, so I’ve gotten used to knowing how to treat them. Nothing feels broken, just a bruise in a few days time. How did you hurt yourself?”

“I….uh….I got distracted and walked into the wall.”

Hayes looked up and saw Tess turn deep red as soon as she mustered up the courage to mention that she had been distracted. Hayes turned to where Tess had been and looked back into her office and it didn’t take long to surmise that it had been Hayes herself that distracted Tess. She smirked and looked back at Tess.

“I’ll try not to be as distracting next time.”

Tess turned away from Hayes to mask her blushing. The woman she worshipped for so long was not only tending to her, but recognizing the effect she had on Tess.

“I’m sorry.”

Tess turned back around and saw a very apologetic Hayes looking directly at her.

“For???”

It was Hayes’ turn to turn to the side and hide her remorse.

“What I showed you. That was uncalled for, especially to someone like you.”

“You’re not that kind of person…not after yesterday. I forgive you. But…someone like me?”

Hayes faced Tess and looked into her eyes. She lost herself in the beauty and kindness of Tess before responding.

“You’re very kind and sweet and beautiful and that’s not something you deserve, no matter what my disposition is. I’m sorry Tess.”

Tess just stared at Hayes and could feel her heart melting as she continued to see how much it had hurt Hayes over how Hayes treated her. She had admired Hayes for so long but never realized how kind and wonderful she could be. Tess got up, knelt down by Hayes and in a move that surprised even herself, she gave Hayes a small kiss on her cheek and flashed a big smile.

“Thank you Hayes. I’m sorry about the kiss, I…I…”

Hayes didn’t let Tess finish apologizing as she grabbed the blonde’s face and pulled her in for a soft kiss. She held the kiss for a few minutes before finally breaking it.

“Don’t apologize Tinkerbell, I liked it.”


End file.
